wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Grinder with Two Heads
Wild Grinder with Two Heads is the first half of the 13th episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 39th episode. The episode explains about Jay Jay and Emo Crys, morphed into one body, after arguing over Goggles' ray gun and accidentally set it to activate. Overview Goggles has created the ultimate invention: a ray gun that'll combine two foods into one even more awesome food. Goggles warns them that his ray gun is experimental and has no idea what will happen if it's used on something other than food. Jay Jay and Emo Crys ignore the warning and as they have a tug-of-war over the ray gun, it accidentally goes off! Zap! Emo Crys and Jay Jay are combined into one Wild Grinder with two heads! It's up to Lil Rob and crew to figure out a way to return them to normal before they're stuck as the two-headed Grinder forever! Synopsis TBA Characters Main Characters Major Events *We see Thelonious the Glassblower as an antagonist for the first time. *Goggles' Happy Zappy contraption is introduced for the first time. *The sitcom effect on JayMo's self episode is used during an episode. *Stubford gets a non-speaking role for the first time, but makes buzzing sounds. Trivia Original *Analogous the first season, that created Skater Who Cried Wolf and Good Dog, Bad Dog Academy, Wild Grinder with Two Heads and The Legend of Jilly are the symbols of the series' hiatus in season 2. *It's the only episode to lead-star other Grinders, like Emo Crys and Jay Jay, throughout the entire episode, aside Lil Rob and Meaty. **The overview does mistaken that Lil Rob (and Meaty) is portrayed as a lead character, though he does appear at the beginning and end. Continuity *The morphing effect, this time Goggles' invention, is used for the second time, since A World Gone Rad-Awesome; the fusion of two names (JayMo) were mentioned but not dialogued, as of the character drafts. Character Revelations *This is unusually the second time that Meaty wears underpants, since Pen Pal From Another Planet. *Stubford does not make any actual dialogue but make buzzing sounds, when being processed into a fly. *JayMo (Emo Crys and Jay Jay), receive their own sitcom show. Allusions Running Gags *The "That's our Jack Knife." quote is used in this episode, since Texas Skateboard Horrorland Zombie Activity 3. Animation Errors Gallery First Look Angel Beard Men.jpg|Angel Beard Men Unusual Wrestling Spandex.jpg|Emo Crys and Jay Jay donning unusual wrestling spandex Shark Rips.jpg|Spitball and Meaty are attacked by sharks JayMo.jpg|JayMo the Two-Headed Grinder? Tuxedo Jack Knife.jpg|Tuxedo Jack Knife! UUUUUUGH!!!.jpg|UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!!!! Duo-Head Snake.jpg|The Duo-Headed Snake JayMo Tennis.jpg|JayMo playing tennis JayMo One Helmet.jpg|JayMo wearing one helmet Stubfly.jpg|Stubfly? JayMo Unicorn.jpg|JayMo the Unicorn? Thelonius PJs.jpg|Thelonius the Glassblower in his pajamas JayMo Clown.jpg|JayMo as a clown!? JayMo Silk Thread.jpg|JayMo being trapped by the spider's silk thread Thelonius Yoga.jpg|Thelonius takng yoga lessons Six-head Grinder.jpg|All of the Grinders morphed by only one body (Six-Headed Grinder) Screenshots WHAAAAAAAT 2-13.png|Lil Rob freaks out by JayMo's first appearance. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Characters